


Estaciones

by quefysn



Series: Drabbles [6]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5009824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quefysn/pseuds/quefysn





	Estaciones

Jonghyun era invierno y Kibum primavera.

Jonghyun era espacios en blanco y signos de interrogación, Kibum era tachones y puntos aparte.

Jonghyun era largas horas de pensamientos con tazas de café humeante y Kibum era suaves brisas con olor a flores silvestres.

Jonghyun era sentimientos pausados y Kibum era acciones impulsivas.

Jonghyun era miradas lánguidas y medias sonrisas, Kibum era palabras extrovertidas y risas contagiosas.

Jonghyun era libros de poesía y novelas históricas, Kibum era ropas, ropas y ropas y algunas novelas modernas.

Jonghyun era delicadas teclas de un piano tocando una melodía melancólica y Kibum era una canción alegre y pegadiza.

Jonghyun era esperanzas y sueños, Kibum era deseo e ilusiones inquietas.

Jonghyun era invierno y Kibum primavera. Y pese a ello siempre encontraban una estación para buscarse y respirarse en besos pausados y suaves mientras la nieve se derretía a su alrededor y daba paso a la fresca primavera.


End file.
